


Still in Love with you

by dereknstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Divorced Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereknstiles/pseuds/dereknstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski has an intra-personal bet with himself to see how long it will take for his stupid son and his equally stupid (ex)son-in-law to get their heads out of their asses. Meanwhile Deputy Jordan Parrish is trying too hard to woo Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still in Love with you

 

**_Still in Love with you_ **

 

 

 

 

Sheriff Stilinski wore a frown on his face. It wasn’t a very unnatural occurrence considering he fathered and raised the phenomenon named Genim “Stiles” Stilinski. He wore that face when Stiles _accidently_ wrote an essay on ‘Human Circumcision’ for his Economics class, or that time when he _accidently_ prowled over a naked dead body in the middle of the night, messing with all the evidence around him when he was 16 or even when he _accidently_ decided he’d post on the Internet about how he finally lost his virginity with a video to support his cause at the age of 17 (And that got more hits than the latest Justin Bieber music video!). He still gaped at that incident. But no, this time John Stilinski wore a frown because of his stupid son-in-law, (well ex actually, although he was sure he was as fond of the Hale boy as he was of his grandson) who was playing way too much peek-a-boo with his ‘still very much alive quasi marriage’ to his son.

Sometimes he wondered if Derek lost his sense of rational thinking after being with his son for so long. Ask him, he was a head-on victim to having lost it himself and at very early stages of bringing up a teenage son. Anyway, that aside John still had his brainstorms sometimes. He didn’t need to possess a degree in rocket science to see that his idiotic sons were still very much in love and that they needed to stop stealing those horribly obvious sexually induced gazes in public. John still wanted his food in his stomach after witnessing that on weekly basis, thank you. So yeah, there he was sitting on his chair looking intently at Derek as the latter awkwardly drummed his fingers on the desk, waiting for Deputy Jordan Parrish to bring his son from whatever outing he’d taken him to.

“He should be here any minute, told me he’d bring Dylan at around 3.” John stated for the eleventh time and Derek smiled and shrugged it off.  
“It’s ok dad” (Yeah, he still called him that and John liked it very much.) “It’s not 3 yet.” he replied, looking thoroughly at his wrist watch with an intense glare. John’s eyebrows touched his vanishing hairline as he nodded and sat back with an ‘okaay.’

“So umm, why does this Parrish guy have my son anyway?” Derek asked, looking at John, trying to act like it wasn’t bothering him that a complete stranger, who was also quite close to his ex-husband apparently, was out with their five year old. John sat up, suddenly interested in the conversation. He was wrong; Derek proved once again he wasn’t as slow as he looked. “Oh you know, he’s trying to impress Stiles, woo him, and try to ask him out on a date, yada yada” John said nonchalantly and he swore the keys in Derek’s hands were slightly bent out from the force with which he squeezed them.

“And my son is the bait? Really?” Derek asked making Parrish sound like a complete loser (Which he was in John’s words, a hopeless loser when it came down to Stiles) with that perfected scoff on his gorgeous face. John snorted at that, “That’s what Scott said,” sitting back on his chair in a more comfortable position. “I knew there was a reason I liked Scott.” Derek muttered under his breath and John smirked when he caught that.

Derek was about to open his mouth again when a cruiser pulled up outside the building and Dylan’s little voice echoed the halls. “Thank you Jordy, I ‘specially lik-ed the ice-cream, it was yummy! Dada doesn’t lemme eat it more…” And bless his little heart; Dylan was the best grandkid he could ever ask for. “I’ll go and fetch him” he said already moving out before Derek could protest.

“Gampa! Look what Jordy got for me, a z’bra” Dylan yelled excited as he stood on his tippy toes and stuffed the plushie on John’s face. “Let me see, it looks great kiddo, did you say thank you?” John asked, reminding his grandson of his manners and Dylan shook his head a furious yes, “A’course, I always do, papa and dada always make me” he said shyly and looked at Jordan who was smiling down at the little toddler.

“So Jordan how was your day out with my little man here?” John asked, pulling Dylan to his side as the kid latched onto his thigh and looked up at the deputy with a grin. “It was great; we had _so_ much fun, didn’t we Dylan?” Jordan grinned back, a little too enthusiastically; like he was desperately trying to get the kid to adore him and Dylan nodded and looked up at his grandfather.

“Well that’s nice” John smiled, ruffling the boy’s hair making him giggle.  
“Yeah it is.” Derek’s grainy voice interjected and Dylan gasped loudly at the prospect of having his father two feet away from him as he swiftly turned around with a thousand watt smile on his chubby face.

“PAPA!” Dylan exclaimed in pure happiness as he made the dash for it to Derek and launched himself in his huge, muscular arms. “Hey monkey; did you miss your old man?” Derek enquired, happily ignoring a slightly crestfallen Jordan Parrish, as he turned his full attention to his son.  
“Sooo much papa” Dylan punctuated by widening his arms as far as they could go and then hugged his father tight around the neck, hiding his face there. Derek smiled and kissed his head. “Missed you too munchkin, way too much” Derek agreed, patting his back fondly as he avoided John’s knowing smirk.

“So, hello Horton” Derek said a tad too sweetly and John had to bite into his forearm to stop himself from dying of laughter. Jordan scowled and cleared his throat, “It’s Jordan actually” he corrected him and Derek looked (read: tried and failed) embarrassed as he shook his head in apology. “Sorry my bad, I’m Derek, father to this bundle of joy!” Derek grinned, tickling Dylan’s sides and earning giggles from his little kid.

“Nice to meet you” Jordan managed to say as he extended his hand out for Derek to shake. “Likewise and thank you, by the way, for looking after him this morning” Derek said, trying to sound genuine and failing miserably again as he shook the offered hand a little too hard for anyone’s liking per say.  
“Eh hehe, umm not an issue, I love the little dude anyway,” Jordan shrugged it off, trying very hard not to nurse his hand which was noticeably writhing in pain. Derek flashed his predatory grin that indirectly said, _‘oh-no-buddy-you-don’t-say-I-love-Stiles-and-Dylan-like-they-are-yours-unless-you-want-your-chopped-balls-in-your-next-oatmeal-!’_

“I mean he’s great, smart and funny, you know very much like Stiles” and John felt sorry for the kid, because he clearly didn’t decipher the message right. Derek was about to growl, “Uh Huh” but stopped himself when Dylan held on tighter on him, pushing their cheeks together way too adorably.

“Aww wook at my itty bitty Dilly” they heard a coo from behind them and they all whipped around to see Stiles, looking as beautifully hyperactive as ever, with a kiddy bag slung over his shoulder. “Hey Der, how was your trip?” he asked, joining his ex-husband’s side and immediately began fussing with Dylan’s hair who groaned and dug himself deeper into his papa. “Dada, stop, I’m a big boy now” he grumbled with a cute pout and Stiles grinned and latched onto Derek’s bicep as he smacked a loud smooch on his son’s round cheek.

“Neva, you’ll always be my wittle little Dilly munchkin” he cooed again dramatically and Derek rolled his eyes while John watched on the _very domestic_ scene unravel infront of him while catching Jordan’s displeased face from the corner of his eye.

“It was fine, hectic but fine.” Derek answered Stiles’ previous question with a dopey, lovesick smile on his face and Stiles almost blushed, _almost_. John was itching for popcorn and Jordan was just itching in general.  
“Oh hey Jordan, how’d your day go?” Stiles asked, giving him a warm smile and Jordan gulped, trying to avoid the intense stare (glare!) Derek was sending his way. “It was good, we had loads of fun” he answered, coughing again like he had something stuck permanently down his throat. And judging by the looks Derek was throwing at him, he was pretty sure it wouldn’t be Stiles’ tongue but a kitchen knife!

“Well thanks again for watching him” Stiles nodded, the smile unfaltering from his face as he smoothed down Dylan’s soft dark locks again. And Jordan swallowed down the pitying whine that was about to leave his stupid mouth. The three people standing infront of him regrettably made a very perfect picture. Yeah, they were picture perfect. Derek, all tall, dark, handsome with his broody attitude, gorgeous face and freakishly muscular body and Stiles all slim, slender, pale, happy and the most beautiful thing basically, to have ever walked on the face of the planet. And Dylan, the little boy perched inbetween his fathers looked every bit of both of them. From his strikingly familiar shining emerald eyes, dark hair and plush mouth he robbed from Derek and the pale complexion, cute little upturned nose and impeccably scattered moles he obtained from Stiles, he was just perfection.

“It’s no big deal” Jordan waved it off, feeling very defeated all of a sudden and he blinked when he thought Derek gave him a smirk. (Must have imagined it, he thought). John still looked very entertained by the whole scenario.  
“So you guys are heading now?” the Sheriff asked and Stiles nodded eagerly as he looked at Dylan.  
  
“Yeah, monkey is very excited, aren’t you baby boy?” Stiles grinned ear to ear, Dylan whined and Derek snorted. “More like you are, are you sure you didn’t bribe him into watching the kid flick?” and Stiles scoffed, punching Derek’s arm and pulled his tongue out. Dylan giggled and said ‘Silly daddy’ and laughed some more. Derek’s heart fluttered as he gave one of his _rare and gobsmacking smiles_ and Stiles clearly swooned looking at him and his stupid smile.

“Shut up, now come on or we’ll be late, bye dad, bye Jordan!” Stiles said, hugging John and then Jordan, while grabbing Dylan and shifting towards the black Camaro Derek had just unlocked. “Bye dad, see you for dinner” Derek said, giving John a hug aswell and he turned to Jordan and squeezed his hand again.  
“Nice meeting you again Horton,” he smirked and walked out, grinning a shit eating grin when he heard Jordan wince and mutter unholy words under his breath.

“He’s an asshole” Jordan told John and the man laughed, “The asshole-st as they come by my boy, the very stellar version.” He said, patting his deputy’s back in earnest as he walked back towards his cabin to finish his shitty paper work. It won’t be long by the time his son’ll wear a ring on that stupid finger of his again.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Derek couldn’t wipe the stupid smile that seemed to have been permanently stuck to his face as he looked at his husband (Ahem!) _ex_ -husband and son. Stiles was holding Dylan on his hip as he and their kid took a peek at the candies on display outside the movies. Dylan’s face was impersonating his papa’s seriously thinking face as he scrutinized the lollies. “Come on Dilly, you gotta pick fast or we’ll miss the commercials” he heard Stiles mumble as he pressed his cheek to Dylan’s and Derek was a 100% sure he was deciding what candy to buy for himself aswell!

“I want lollies, mango!” Dylan finally decided and Stiles nodded, kissing him quick on the cheek and grabbing two mango lollipops for their son to chew on. Derek shook his head fondly when Stiles got skittles for himself gleefully. “That’ll be 12$ sir” the lady behind the counter smiled as she handed Derek a huge tub of popcorn, a tall coke and the pulp orange juice Dylan loved so much. “Add those too” Derek said, pointing at the candies Stiles and Dylan picked and she nodded politely, her smile intact and handed him the receipt.

“Wanna go inside, I’ll join you in a minute” Derek said when he heard the commercials start, pulling out a few bills from his wallet. Stiles nodded eagerly and he rushed inside with Dylan, handing over Derek’s ticket to him. Derek snickered watching them run and carefully tucked all the food in his hands.

When he finally got in there, he squinted to see Stiles and Dylan waving him over. Grinning, he walked upto them and placed the tub inbetween Dylan’s legs who clutched it tightly to his chest, not taking his eyes off the screen. He handed over Stiles his coke and placed Dylan’s juice in his seat socket and settled down, praying to God to give him the strength to stay awake throughout the Disney flick.

He looked at Stiles and Dylan munching vigorously on the popcorn, for a moment and sighed, he remembered those days when Dylan was nearing one and a half years and he began babbling insistently. He smiled recollecting how they were _‘Dwek, Diles and Dilly Hay’_ back then and how proudly Dylan used to keep repeating it to both people he knew and complete strangers. Stiles still giggles recalling those days and places a million smooches on Dylan’s face, never getting enough of it. How did Derek manage to let all of that goodness tumble and fall? A frown replaced his smile and he sat back, thinking about what a big fucktard he was.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“When does Dilly’s school start?” Derek asked, waiting for their parcel outside the diner after they finished watching their _very sensational_ movie. “In two weeks, you’re gonna come right? It’s his first day” Stiles said, looking at Derek with expectant eyes. Derek looked down at his son, dozing on his shoulder and nodded.  
“Ofcourse wouldn’t miss it for the world” he mumbled softly as he swayed lightly in his spot.

“So how’s work?” Stiles asked, deviating to more sensitive topics. Derek stiffened for a bit and deflated when he saw the look on Stiles’ face. It looked accusatory and pained and it broke Derek’s heart all over again, if that was even possible. “It’s ok, Isaac and Boyd are easy to work with” he said stupidly, feeling stupid about how stupid that sentence sounded coming out of his stupid mouth. Stiles however, just nodded and thanked the man who handed them their parcel of food.

“Dad was telling me you got promoted” Stiles muttered as he and Derek walked over to the Camaro. Derek tensed and looked at Stiles, trying to read his face. “Ugh, yeah” he whispered slowly and Stiles shot him a glare and that was it. Derek knew all hell was going to break loose.

“Why didn’t you think of telling me that? Or did the divorce stop you from sharing such things with me, oh wait, _everything_ stops you from sharing things with me!” Stiles snapped, opening the back door so that Derek could buckle Dylan in his seat. He gently shut the door and faced his fuming ex-husband.

“Stiles I didn’t tell you because it has always been a sensitive issue between us” Derek said, patiently as he tried to coax him into calming down a little. “I wouldn’t have been an issue to begin with if you were honest with me right from the very beginning!” Stiles spat venomously and Derek winced.

“I don’t want to have this conversation again” Derek sighed, moving towards the driver’s seat only to be pulled back roughly by Stiles. “We are having this conversation.” Stiles retorted, “Why do you always keep running away Derek? Why is it so difficult for you to just say things the way they are?” he asked, sounding broken and frustrated and Derek began losing his patience. “Ok now you’re just overreacting, like always” he objected and Stiles grit his teeth.

“No I’m not; it is NOT called overreacting if I want my husband to be honest with me.” Derek didn’t bother to correct him as Stiles continued, “You lied to me Derek, and all of you that I knew had been a lie. You lied to me about who you were and what you were doing? You lied to me when you talked to me for the first time, kissed me for the first time, made love to me for the first time, got me pregnant and… and all you did was lie! How was I not supposed to overreact?” Stiles bit angrily as his eyes pricked and Derek shucked in a breath looking at how exhausted he looked.

“I-I know I haven’t been honest with you about who I was or what I was doing but, everything else was plain brutal honest Stiles. I loved you from the moment I talked to you, that wasn’t a lie, I loved you when I first kissed you and that wasn’t a lie either and I loved you when I made love to you and that was not a lie and baby I loved you so bloody much when you gave me Dylan and that is not a lie, not ever. Whatever I had, have with you is god-honest true Stiles and it will always be true” Derek whispered, pressing his forehead to Stiles’, breath hitching as he looked at Stiles’ golden ambers.

“Then why did you let me go?” Stiles asked, “Why did you let me divorce you? Why did you let me leave you?” and Derek chocked in a sob, “Because I thought you were so angry, so very angry that you didn’t want anything to do with me anymore. That’s what you said you know when you threw that vase at me. And, and I thought I lost you as my husband forever. That I lost your love forever, trust me Stiles, I have really fucked up ways of trying to protect you and I know I fucked up so bad, I know I don’t deserve a second chance but God, I’d _kill_ for one! So badly” he almost whined and Stiles almost smiled at that, tears finally falling down his pale cheeks.

“Asshole, you fucking bastard, two years, two fucking years we’ve been away!” Stiles cried out, punching Derek’s chest and aligning their lips so close, they touched. “Fucking jackass, I hate you so much, so much” he sniffed, crushing Derek’s jacket collar and letting out a sob.

“I love you, so much, so very bloody much” Derek muttered, lips brushing and Stiles laughed in tears, “I hate you for making me love you. I hate that I’m still in love with you, even after all the shit you pulled” he complained, pecking Derek’s lips firmly and Derek sighed out, “I’m sorry, I’ll never be sorry enough” he said. And that was it, lips smashed in frenzy and teeth clattered and tongues tangled. Derek and Stiles moaned loudly into eachother’s mouths as they kissed so desperately that they felt like parting away would equal to death. “Mmph, God I love you, love you so much” Stiles gasped between kisses while Derek pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and sucked, hard.

“I love you too, more than anything” Derek said, pulling their mouths together in yet another strong, wet kiss. Stiles played with Derek’s sift hair and Derek pulled him closer, tighter to his body, making breathing almost impossible.

“Marry me, be mine again, please” Derek breathed into his mouth and Stiles nodded so fast and heartily that Derek swooped in for another kiss.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“And to think that you two idiots stayed apart for two years, do you know how stupid that was? Your divorce?” John asked as he dug into his food and Stiles and Derek blushed, looking at eachother. “I know, that indeed was stupid to hell, I’m glad you’re back to your senses” Scott agreed and Stiles poked his tongue out at his best friend.

“Dilly will be so happy, not that you two ever behaved like you never were not married anymore anyway, but he’s going to be over the moon when he comes to know he’ll get to be the ring bearer” John said and Stiles grinned. “We have been quite stupid haven’t we?” he mumbled poking his food and Derek immediately kissed his cheek, and then the corner of his mouth. “You have, extremely” Scott supplied smirking.

“So this also means we’ll see a lot of Horton moping in the coming days” Scott chuckled knowingly, and Derek smirked while John barked a loud laugh. Stiles, like always looked confused and oblivious. “Huh? Whose Horton?” he asked and gaped like a gold fish when all the three men laughed harder at that. John explained later, wiping his eyes from laughing so much.

.

.

.

.

.

“Shit Jordan had a crush on me? Eww!”

“BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS. Any resemblance to other works is purely coincidence.
> 
> This is something super silly I just wrote :D Thank you for taking time to read it :D I love KID FICS!


End file.
